


The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying

by JustAlex117



Series: The Pink Haired Pirate [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, Sakura as Uchiha
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 07:27:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15944606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlex117/pseuds/JustAlex117
Summary: After Sakura has fullfiled her dream, the one seeing Luffy become the Pirate King, she decided that she wanted to pursue her own destiny past Raftel and simply see where would the sea currents bring her. But adventure is found around every corner and she enjoys every minute of it. Rated M for language, violence and gore. Added Romance just in case she’ll find some love.





	1. Onward on the Sea of Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> The parent story is called The Pink Haired Pirate: A Pirate's Life, found on Fanfiction.net
> 
> This story is basically a brain vomit which occurs when I become too engrossed in a book, movie or video game series. This is the result of dozens of hours spent in Skyrim.
> 
> I decided to write here only this story because..I'm kind of proud how has it turned out.
> 
> I appreciate criticism only concerning my writing style really. That's what I'm looking to improve. If I wanted to climb my way up as a novelist with a badass plot I would be writing something strictly original. I have to write down the ideas I get or else I will go crazy.
> 
> I do hope there's somebody out there which shares my taste for what I write xD I've got no bad reviews or hate yet! 
> 
> Well, relax, sit back and enjoy the story I suppose! ^-^

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

_Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

_Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

_._

_._

_"What takes the world in lightened sense.."_

_._

_._

Goodbyes were supposed to be heart-breaking.. They were supposed to be filled with tears and tons of hugs, but as soon as Luffy has found the One Piece, Uchiha D. Sakura realized that her dream has been fulfilled. Without anyone seeming to notice, the pink haired pirate pulled out a scrap of paper tucked inside one of the many pockets of her gray trench coat, and crossed the phrase written with the tip of her nail. The writing was soon slashed by a thin line of burnt paper and she smiled.

_"Watch Captain become the Pirate King."_

Sakura was twenty now. For four years she has been making sure she played a part in helping with everyone's dreams. Matatabi has gained a mortal, cat form of a Bakeneko, but not without leaving a portion of her vital chakra in Sakura's body. That's how her Tailed Beast has become her now personal summon. The cats welcomed Richie the Lion with open paws and Neko-baa-san personally took care of his marvelous mane. Matatabi's dream of freedom has been fulfilled. They even had kittens, training to be summons and proud nin-neko.

Naruto was currently under the apprenticeship of Kakashi-sensei, the Rokudaime Hokage. No matter how many times Kakashi has declined his former students' usage of his former appellative, they never gave up. Or, to honor cousin Obito, they used his little nickname he saved for Kakashi: 'Bakakashi'.

The Five Shinobi Nations were slowly healing up after the war. Nami has squealed in joy as she drew the last of her complete world map; the moment their Log Pose set to Raftel she was cooped up in her room for days, before getting out to see the miracle and the end of their adventure with her own eyes. Zoro has defeated Dracule Mihawk just a year ago, and Sanji celebrated the finding of One Piece with the best meal Sakura has ever had, with fish found in All Blue.

And the arrival on Raftel was Sakura's wake up call, that it was about time she's go find her own destiny, that she'd find her own way.

Her heart was heavy, and so was the storage scroll filled with good-bye gifts received from her friends. The pink haired woman smiled, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and hid the Rinnegan which took over her right eye with an illusion. She water-proofed the scroll, hid it in her cloak and dove straight in water. Sakura smiled brightly and emerged her head one last time to wave at her friends before diving back in.

.

.

_"Can also seek the outward gleam.."_

_._

_._

_"Are you really sure you want to go?"_

_"Un. You all changed me as a person. You all healed me up and helped me find myself, but now that I've been discovered...the call of the adventure is strong in my heart."_

_Sakura was met with silence and a bone-crushing hug from her captain, and soon everyone else joined the group-hug. Nobody was crying, nobody's eyes were wet, because they knew they'll meet again._

_"No matter where you'll go, you'll kick ass, Sakura-chan. Remember that!" Luffy grinned and gave his first mate a noodgie. Sakura yelped and pulled away._

_"I'm leaving one of my cat summons here. Take care of Miku, alright? We can exchange letters like that." Sakura handed Nami the small, snow-shoe cat who meowed and perched on the taller woman's shoulders._

_"Take care, imouto. And just as Luffy said, no matter where you go, go show the world Sakura's not a person to mess with!"_

.

.

_" They rob the all of essence to.."_

_._

_._

Hours of swimming passed and the ocean water was becoming colder than colder. Sakura rubbed her shoulders lightly, wrapping the trench coat tighter around her body.

"In no way should I be close to North Blue...where am I?" She asked herself as she started to swim to the surface. Her wet hair was starting to freeze as she was met with the ice cold wind. She looked around to see herself surrounded by thick icebergs. Her teeth chattered as she tried to warm herself up by repeatedly blowing small flames, hoping for the air to become less biting.

The sky was covered with thick snow clouds and soon, the snow started to fall. She moved onwards, swimming on the surface, dodging the icebergs. It was obvious she had entered in an unknown territory, and she betted that not even Nami would be willing to come here and draw a map. Land of Snow and Sakura Kingdom were less raspy than this, from what she remembered. Her pink hair started to get sprinkled with small snowflakes which grew in size.

The shore started to make itself seen. A group of mosntrous looking seals? Walruses? were lounging around, occasionally flopping to left or right to catch their food. Sakura crossed her arms, shivering as she reached the shore. Her trembling hand dismissed the tail. She started walking forward, her boots leaving deep prints in the thick snow. The dismissal of the shinobi sandals she used to wear was the bless of her choices. Sakura send a pulse of chakra to her optic nerves to help her see through the thick fog. The flopping creatures were getting closer and closer, and with a monstrous snarl they attacked.

Sakura dodged and instantly applied a chakra filled kick to the creature's abdomen. The strange, three-fanged walrus let out a groan of pain and and collapsed. Its friends started to attack immediately. Needless to say, Sakura was getting warmer. The adrenaline started to pump into her veins, and suddenly she was not feeling the cold anymore. It was like the ice which attacked her chakra coils, limbs and all her body was thawed out. Sakura grinned. She was back in the game.

 _Horse_.

" _Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku*!_ " The walruses screamed in agony as they were roasted alive, leaving nothing but the bones. The snow around them melted as well, showing the thick mud layer beneath the thick layers of smoke. Sakura straightened her back and her gaze saddened.

"I'm sorry...but you were ready to make me your dinner." She sighed and kept walking.

Whoever dared to attack the pink haired young woman, laid down face first in the thick, falling snow. Sakura supposed the humans which tended to attack her were bandits. She judged by their rugged appearance. But all she heard were their battle cries and yells in something she could associate with gibberish and nothing more. She had clearly landed in an unknown territory, and it kind of scared her.

"I'm screwed. Let's say I find my way to the civilization...how the hell will I communicate with them?" Sakura sat down, a little tired. She cleaned the snow around her and opened a scroll, to summon one of her instant ramen cups and a pair of chopsticks, which she had to unfreeze. She started to twirl the noodles and stuff them into her mouth, to calm down her grumbling stomach.

"Maybe...maybe I could draw pictures of what I want!" She suddenly had the brilliant idea, before she frowned. "Stupid. How will I ask for a pencil and paper?" Sakura mumbled and pointed with her chopsticks at one of the dead bandits. "Maybe YOU could have helped me. If you were alive. But if you were alive, you would have attacked me out of nowhere again." She sighed.

"I think I'm going crazy." Sakura sealed the empty cup and dirty chopsticks back in the scroll, with a puff of smoke. Even if this portion of land was barren, who knew what kind of anti-littering laws they had enforced.

"You have single-handedly leveled a good number of bandits, a few sabre-cats and another few horkers? That's an impressive feat."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and eyed the man which walked through the snow. Her hand immediately equipped itself with a kunai, and took in the appearance. He was tall, draped in blue robes and a matching hood. He looked pretty old, but calm. He was not a threat, not yet, but shinobis were taught to look the underneath of the underneath. And the first thought which came into her mind was that she had no idea what the old geezer was saying.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea what you just said right there." Sakura decided to reply in her native tongue.

.

.

_"Report the nothing they have seen." ~ On Apocrypha: Prying Orbs, Anonymous Author_

_._

_._

_*Katon: Gōka Mekkyaku: Fire Release: Majestic Destroyer Flame/Great Fire Annihilation_

A/N: Okay so there are a few stuff I should clarify. This is an introduction chapter which is supposed to lack dialogue. That's just how I see it fit.

Sakura, like all characters from the One Piece and Naruto world is supposed to be, if classified and grouped in a race, Asian. If she comes in contact with another language, while all she knows is Japanese, how is she supposed to speak and understand another language?

Bonus points for whoever guesses who's the old man. I'm speculating that the language people in Skyrim speak is some sort of Norse.

Just for effect, I'll write Sakura's speech in some crudely, Google Translated-japanese until she learns to understand and speak Norse. It would look stupid if I just used a different font, like bold or underlined, not to mention it would be confusing. I know for a fact some people people don't read the forward notes. I will translate what is she saying, of course.

I did not want to begin with her crossing the border of Cyrodil and then getting sent to Helgen and be executed because it would be too...cheesy? Overused? I haven't seen any Sakura in Skyrim fanfictions, but it's the beginning of the usual Dragonborn character and I thought that meeting the old man would be better. He lives in isolation overall, so she can learn the language in peace.

I think that's all for now. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, but leave the beef outside the comment section. There's literally no need to get worked up all for a fanfiction, okay?

Thanks for understanding, if you have suggestions, feel free to leave those as well. Since this is a total different extra disguised as a sequel, you can pick any romantic partner from here as well. Just help me by suggesting a realistic situation, as always.

Bye til later!


	2. The Tongue of Skyrim

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

_Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

_ Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim   
_

_._

_._

_"~ The following account is true. May it serve as a warning to those with ears to hear and hearts to know. ~"_

_._

_._

Learning to speak Norse was hard. Unbelievably complicated, with an even more complicated alphabet to retain, study and then try to get the right pronunciation as well. And not only it was hard. It was also strange, but at least Sakura was left to study at her own pace.

.

.

_"On a certain day, at a certain time, the faithful gathered to perform certain rituals, hoping to gain a glimpse of their master. The day was correct, the summoning was true."_

_._

_._

_The eyes of the old mage softened, even if they were well hidden by the current sentiment of irritation. The pink haired young woman was unable to let her guard down and drop the peliculary shaped dagger. Sakura was also unable to grasp his unwilling to fight, all owed to the glister of bright blue orbs which threatened to form in his hands. Sakura has recoginzed those orbs. They shot ice, just like one of the bandits whose head she had to crack open._

_"I'm not going to hurt you, child." Septimus Signus lowered his hands and took a step closer before stopping. Sakura raised an uncertain eyebrow and lowered her kunai. "Hurt." The old mage mimicked a slit to his throat, before waving his hands in a negative matter._

_"Hurt." Sakura tried, encouraged by the old mage. Until now, Sakura has heard bandits screaming profanities in the foreign language, profanities she was unable to decipher. But the old man seemed to take his time in letting her adjust her speech. She visibly relaxed, and the old man seemed visibly pleased the child was able to comprehend what was he trying to say._

_"Good. I, " The mage gestured to himself. "Septimus Signus." Sakura nodded. That must have been his name. "You?" Septimus pointed at Sakura, waiting for something in return of his introduction; her introduction as well. Sakura stumbled a little in her words._

_"I, Uchiha D. Sakura."_

_The old mage raised an eyebrow. "Uchiha?" Sakura's pink head shook negatively. "Sakura."_

_"So your name is Sakura." Sakura raised an eyebrow. 'Name'? As in that's how she was called. She supposed they put their birth name first in introductions. Sakura nodded, approvingly. "Sakura." It was a truly foreign name, as foreign as her strange hair coloring._

_._

_._

_"Slashing a smoking tear through the Veil, She, her-very-self, appeared before them, terrible and resplendent. She came arrayed in ebony darker than a moonless night, wielding a blade burning hotter than the surface of the sun. And though she wore the guise of a Dunmer warrior-queen, she towered above them like a stature carved from the Red Mountain itself._

_'Why have you disturbed me?'"_

_._

_._

The old man needed help, she has been told. After a few weeks of being cooped up in the icy cave, she has managed to grasp the basics of the language. Norse they called it. The small bedroll tucked in the corner of the cave has became her home for the last few weeks. Sakura would meditate often for hours, and the old man, Septimus Signus, paid no mind, as he was left to conduct his own research quietly. He'd talk to her, or talk alone, revealing tiny grasp and details even without his will. Sakura has gotten to the point she was able to understand what she has been told, but tortured by the unbearing feeling of being unable to respond back. So her mind has been occupied by a few books which were thrown on the shelves above the cupboard. She was slowly starting to read books on her own. And to help with her studying, she has been given a quill, an inkwell and a journal to write both in her native tongue and in Norse.

.

.

_"Surprised, the first among them prayed:_

_'O, Boethiah, Prince of Plots, Deceiver of Nations, Queen of Shadows, Goddess of Destruction, we come to worship thee!'"_

_._

_._

A few days a week, Sakura would go outside and catch her dinner. The old man was too engrossed in his work to stop, so she had to confront the harsh winds outside. She'd catch enough to last a few days if she was careful, then go out fishing, or hunting again. She couldn't risk to use any techinques. She had too much on her plate already.

Once a week, she'd been given a new book to read. First, a small thinner one. Then, the number of pages and the complexity of the words would increase. And that fed Sakura's hunger for knowledge.

"Here, have this book, child." Septimus never adressed Sakura by her name. Just as by 'child'. Elders usually happened to have that habit. Sakura was handed a book, with illustrated covers, picturing a statue engulfed in flames. Boethiah's Proving, was it called.

"Boethiah's Proving?"

"I found this book while looking for a bottle. I have no idea how it even got there; I have not packed anything like this. But you can have it, I'm too busy to look through it, but I'm running thin on books you could study so get this one done as well." Septimus commented before inspecting the machinery indented in the side of the cave. He has been working on it since Sakura has first stepped in the outpost, but she suspected the old man worked on it for even longer. A Dwarven Oculary was it called. Basically, a glorified container sealed so well that even a genius mage as Septimus had trouble with it. He had trouble with a machinery built at least a thousand of years ago, and that was pretty impressive.

But Sakura was focused on the book. Boethiah. Something more than a divinity. She could bet that Septimus didn't even look at the title before handing Sakura that forsaken book.

'Maybe...I bet it's fiction. I bet it's just fiction. But at the same time...it could be true. If it is, this Boethiah person must be a truly horrible deity.' Sakura mumbled, flipping through the pages.

.

.

_"She looked down upon her followers, gathered to bear witness. Frowning, she asked the first:_

_'Tell me, who you profess to know me, how shall I know you?'"_

_._

_._

These deities were called Daedra. They would usually represent the worse in any mortals. They were tricksters, exploiting the mortals' blind dedication. It's like they never cared they were messed with in the first place. They never hesitated to kill their own kind in the favor of these vile creatures. Sakura was no saint. She had driven her own sword against the heart of her own mother, and no matter how much she cried and how much she washed her hands to get rid of the blood, it never went away. But that was the difference. She felt remorse when she couldn't save someone close to her, while people would say she easily killed whoever stood in her path. The truth was that it became easier to put to rest, but never easier to feel.

Sakura flipped another page. Whoever has written this book, it was stained with blood. Unless more copies were printed or handwritten, that's it. However the dedication was impressive. Highly disturbing but impressive.

Boethiah, just like she..or he was called in the book, was representing battle, conflict, treason, and was often using their followers for bloodsport. The followers, just like in the book, would fight each other until the last man standing was deemed worthy of Boethiah's approval.

.

.

_"Afeared, he exclaimed:_

_'Each night I pray to thee, each night I call out thy wondrous names. Surely thou must recognize the sound of my voice? They most devoted of believers?'_

_She frowned and let out a long sigh, and then of a sudden he was gone, the air from her lungs dispersing him."_

_._

_._

Boethiah was also supposed to be one of the three Daedra which were directly responsible for the Dunmer race. From what she has been told, they were elves with grayish skin. They could also be easily recognized by the glowing red eyes. The old man was studying the Dwarves, or the Dwemer. He had been muttering something about the need of blood, and while researching and frenetically flipping through books, he had revealed much more than he intended to. Sakura held the journal and started drawing the rough lines of the statue of Boethiah. She had already started scribbling down a few locations for her to visit, when she would have paid her debt to the old man.

Sakura held the tip of her feather between her lips. '2nd of Sun's Dusk, on Gauntlet Holiday. What the hell is the Gauntlet Holiday?'

"Hey, umm...Signus-san? Could you please tell me, what is actually the Gauntlet Holiday?" Sakura raised her quill. She heard the old mage sigh and look over his shoulder. He seemed a little annoyed, and Sakura was afraid she had interrupted something important.

"It's the day when the Dunmer, commonly known as Dark Elves summon Boethiah, their Daedric deity. Anymore questions?" Sakura shook her head, allowing him to work.

.

.

_"Turning to the second, she asked:_

_'And you? How shall I measure the worth of your existence?'_

_Stunned by the power of her voice, he bowed before her darkening visage._

_She clapped her hands, and he too was gone."_

_._

_._

'Sun's Dusk...that's how the months are named here...' Sakura turned a page in her journal and started writing down the list of months. When Sakura left home, it was the 8th of August. According to the calendar here, it should be 8th of Last Seed.

"Signus-san? What date is it today?"

Sakura was answered by a mutter and a flutter of pages. "3rd of Hearthfire." Sakura gave a nod and scribbled something down. '3rd of September then.'

She made a little calendar in her journal, so she could track down the time while she was in a foreign country. Even if she had to eventually pay Signus' rent, she didn't mind. Her plan was to travel all across Skyrim. And buy birthday gifts. As soon as she found a method to earn septims, Skyrim's currency which implied gold coins, as there was no exchange point where she could convert the berri or ryo she currently possessed, she had to start from the bottom.

_._

_._

_"To the third:_

_'And you tell me, how shall I know you apart from such as were they, of whom there is no trace?'_

_Shaken and speechless from the nullifications of his brethren, he whispered:_

_'Have mercy upon us!'_

_She blinked twice. Once, he was in agony. Twice, he was destroyed._

_She cast a withering glance across those remaining and said:_

_'I do not grant mercy.'_

_And so it was with the others. She putting them to proof, they offering none."_

_._

_._

"I think I have found the way to open the Oculory, child. It's time for you to pay your rent." The old man finally pulled away and dragged a chair to sat down. Sakura put down her book, folding the corner of her current page.

"What's supposed to find in it though, Signus-san?" she asked curiously. It seemed like a very complex mechanism. The prize inside could be an invaluable treasure.

"The Heart of Lorkhan, child. It's a powerful Aedric artifact." Noticing the puzzled look on Sakura's face, he decided to continue to explain. "The Aedra are the opposite from Daedra, the deities you've been reading about lately. This artifact is very powerful. And know I finally found the solution to the key but..." Septimus sighed and wiped his weary forehead. "You see, to open the Oculory I need Dwemer blood. But the Dwemer have gone extinct at least a thousand of years ago!"

Sakura eyed him and thought for a bit.

"Does it really have to be Dwarf blood? All elves are related in a way or another." She suggested, receiving a look from the old mage.

"Don't be ridiculous, otherwise anyone could have opened the Oculory." he stopped. "Actually, your stupid idea could turn into something which could actually work! Don't give me that look, it's not like you're supposed to know how the Dwemer mechanisms work." He chastised.

Fair point.

"Maybe if we gather the blood of the existent races of Mer, we could approximate the Dwemer blood and open the mechanism. That could work." It actually made sense.

"And when you say that we have to collect the blood, you actually mean by me." Sakura stated, earning a nod.

"I can't afford to leave the Outpost, not when I'm so close to finding the key! I'm an old man, my bones don't bear me to go deep inside the Dwarven ruins for blood. But I brought you here and taught you about our world so you can help me with the key. I was certain the Dwemer would task the finder of the Oculory with hard labor. You're a fierce fighter, I can trust you will retrieve the blood without casualties." He looked serious.

Sakura nodded. "Just tell me what do I need to do. In detail. I'm still a stranger in Skyrim."

"The living Mer which roam Skyrim are the Altmer, also known as the High Elves; the Dunmer known as the Dark Elves; the Bosmer known as the Wood Elves, the Falmer and the Orsimer known as the Orcs. A sample of blood from each shall suffice. All Mer except from the Falmer roam the forests and the cities freely; however the Falmer live only in the depths of the Dwarven ruins. They're savage, they're blind, and have a monstrous hate for all races except their own kind. They're ruthless and attack in high numbers, so you may have to be careful." The old mage patiently instructed, as Sakura opened her ears and listened to every ounce of information which might be crucial.

"I'm giving enough time for you to gather the blood for me, but at the same time, don't waste time, so try to hurry up. Bear you hence this extractor, it will drink the fresh blood of the elves. Do not return until the set is complete. I have devoted my life to the Elder Scrolls, but their knowledge is passing awareness compared to the encompassing mind of the divinity. The Dwemer were the last to keep hold of this, it was thought to be destroyed by the Nerevarine, but my lord has told me otherwise."

Sakura made the mental note to scribble down 'Elder Scrolls' and 'Nerevarine' in her journal, for later research. The definition was her stranger.

"Wait. Who's your lord?"

"The Daedric Prince of the Unknown, Hermaeus Mora. I thought there were no secrets left to know. Until I first spoke to him. He asks for a price - to work his will. A few murders, some dissent spread, a plague or two. For the secrets I can endure. In time, he brought me here. To the box. But he won't reveal how to open it. Maddening." Sakura's eyes widened lightly, but she didn't let it show. It was madness. The weeks and weeks of observing Septimus Signus' work revealed how dedicated was he to his research. But to find out he was so deep in shit with a Daedric Lord? She'd really have to look more into this Prince. And that's how she added 'Hermaeus Mora' to 'Sakura's Index of Skyrim terms'.

"I will bring you the blood, Signus-san." She nodded solemnly. She had to keep the end of her bargain after all. But if something happened to the old man because of his foolishness of associating with the devil just for the sake of knowledge...he'd have to deal with his own insanity.

"Very good, very good. Pack what you need and I'll see you once the set is complete." The old mage dismissed Sakura and she did nothing but grab the empty backpack from the floor. He didn't need it anymore anyways. She stuffed in something edible, a few books and her journal, also her quill and inkwell after sealing it tightly. And when Sakura finally climbed her way outside the cave, she dropped one of her special sealed senbon in the snow and walked away, Boethiah's Proving still open in her hands. She was almost close to finishing it anyways.

.

.

_"Finally she came to me, eyes aglow with anger, tongue wet with hate, and said:_

_'Of all my believers, but two remain. Tell me, second-to-last, with what shall you prove your existence?'_

_Without hesitation I drew forth my blade and buried it in the chest of the other who stood beside me, and without fear I replied:_

_'Ask him, whose blood now sprouts from my blade if I exist.'_

_She smiled. And the gates of the Oblivion opened between her teeth. Then she said:_

_'Tell me, now-last of my followers, wherefore do you remain where the others do not?'_

_I retrieved my blade, and offered it up saying:_

_'I am alive because that one is dead. I exist because I have the will to do so. And shall I remain as long as there are signs of my handwork, such as the blood dripping from this blade.'_

_Accepting my gift, she nodded and said:_

_'Indeed.'_

_._

_._

Sakura sighed and closed the book disgusted. She has stopped under a tree void of leaves or flowers to close the book and grab out her journal and writing instruments. She dipped the tip of the quill in ink and scribbled down a last few line, under the rough drawing of the Shrine, before storing everything away in her knapsack and go on her way once again.

.

.

_"If in reading, your blood boils in your veins and your mind blazon with fire, then Boethiah calls you. It is then most wise to heed her call. Find her on the mount which overlooks Windhelm. Meet us there and tested." - Boethiah's Proving, Anonymous Author_

_._

_._

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I put a lot of work into this one, if I'm not mistaken it took me all day. I started writing it, it was like 1 PM. Now it's almost 9 PM and my back hurts. If you have any questions, I will make sure to answer them. If they're related to future content, you should also mention you're up for spoilers and don't mind them. I tend to rant a lot. I decided using quotes from actual Skyrim books because they're a good break line. Looking stylish. And you have an idea what Sakura has been reading this whole time in this chapter.

Sakura had no choice but be in contact constantly with the Norse language and all those books. She is a smart lass, she picked it up pretty fast, but since she had nothing else to do but read, hence why in just a little less than a month was able to speak it. She wouldn't be fluent, I'm just not sure how broken her speech should be. Help me with an example maybe?

Also if you have ideas concerning adventures, maybe you want an OC of yours be added as a follower in an adventure of your choice or a misc quest, feel free to do that too. Just describe your character thoroughly. A review is fine, just try to give me some feedback on the story too, okay? So it won't be flooded strictly with OCs. ^^ Well that's all.


	3. Agency of Thalmor

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

_Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

_Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

_"This bleak, snow-blown hold in the northeast corner of Skyrim is utterly inhospitable. Perhaps the mages at the College of Winterhold chose to make their home there because they knew they would be left largely alone." - Anonymous Quote_

_._

_._

Sakura took step after step through the thick snowfall, and when she finally stepped inside the city, the Capital of Winterhold, she looked almost like a walking snowman. She covered her hair, and wrapped the lower parts of her face in multiple scarves and shawls, but that didn't stop her from blazing any wolves, bandits, thieves or icy serpentine creatures which came on her tail. With some difficulty, she could make out the word 'Inn' on one of the signs posted outside, hanging from the roof of a cabin.

The city was relatively small. All she could see were a few ruined houses, a few standing houses, a larger cabin she supposed it belonged to the Jarl (or the ruler of the Hold - kind of like a Kage, but on a smaller area), the inn she had just spotted and maybe, a shop or so for either food or clutter, she wasn't sure yet. She made a mental note to visit it, but right now she had to get out of her snowman costume. Sakura shook her boots a little outside the inn, to not carry all that heavy snow and walked inside, pulling off the scarves off her face.

"I'm sorry, could you describe the smell?"

"Like some horrible monster was turned inside out and then exploded. What did you do?"

"It was a minor miscalculation. I've already corrected it for future experiments."

"This, this is why people have a problem with your college, Nelacar."

Sakura tried not to be as messy as possible while making her way to the bar. Eavesdropping on the barkeeper's conversation with the man dressed in mage robes was impossible not to do. They weren't exactly discreet. Sakura was able to take a closer look at the mage's face, unobserved. Her eyes widened lightly.

_Altmer. High elf._

Now if only she'd find a way to slit that throat and get the blood sucked in the machine...'No. Baka Sakura. I have to focus on finding rogue elves. Rogue elves which won't put a bounty on my head. I'm here as a tourist, I'm not in my home, I can't just go and cause ruckus.'

"Hello, I'd like to get a room." Sakura spoke softly, bringing the attention of the barkeeper. Nelacar, the mage, rose from his seat and disappeared in one of the tavern's rooms. He seemed a little startled, and that was the usual reaction Sakura got while interacting with other people, directly or indirectly. Her footsteps and movements were silent after all.

"Oh, an adventurer? Or a young college initiate?" The blonde barkeeper resumed his cleaning. "We are pretty much the only ones which take in mages, they're not viewed so favorably by the rest of the city, not even the Jarl tolerates them too well." Dagur commented. "It will be 10 septims, and it's yours for a day."

Sakura fumbled and reached out in a small coin purse, counting 10 septims and handing them on the counter. Dagur put them inside a case under the bar and stood up straight.

"Well, come on, I'll show you to your room." Sakura was going to follow, until he stopped. He sighed. "Do you think you could help me with something? There's no one really I could ask for help."

Sakura looked at him, in concern. She wasn't saying no, she was not going to say no, and exploring new places might bring her closer to collecting the blood for the old man.  
"What could I possibly be of help, sir?"

Dagur pointed discreetly at a brown haired man. He was setting at a table, drinking his sorrow to no end, and no matter one would try to talk to him, they'd be rudely dismissed. "My friend ...his lover ran away one night and he started drinking heavily. We are letting him to stay as long as he pays; we decided not to interfere in his family business, but we think that finding out what happened to his lover, Isabelle Rolaine, might put him at ease."

"Consider it done, sir...normally I wouldn't take advantage of a sorrowful situation...but I'm a traveler with bare pockets..." Sakura chuckled humorlessly. Dagur immediately caught the meaning.

"Oh, of course. Follow me." Sakura followed the barkeeper in an empty room on the left. Strangely, it had no doors. It looked cozy, the barkeeper's wife must have been working hard to keep the inn as clean as it was. It was basically furnished. A single bed rested against the right corner of the room, covered by the same pelt type which served as a rug on the floor. In the left corner was pushed against the wall a small, round, wooden table , along with a chair on its left. A dresser rested against the left wall, with a wooden bucket and a basket resting on top, and the room was illuminated by a few wall sconces on the walls, and a single one on the table, along with a book with hard brown covers Sakura really wanted to flip through.

Dagur opened the wooden chest which sat in front of the bed. "Help yourself with anything you need. There are a bunch of septims and potions. I'm not expecting the search to be a walk in the park, so I advise taking a bottle or so with you." He smiled amiably. "Get rest, you can start the search tomorrow."

Sakura wanted to protest, but she realized she was probably too tired to do anything in that moment. "Alright then. Thank you sir, I will do my best to find Isabella." She was left alone. The pink haired woman took off her gray trench coat and all the scarves and gloves meant to protect herself against the harsh winds. Sakura cast a basic genjutsu, an illusion to conceal herself. To whoever was passing her room, she'd appear to be sleeping. Sakura found the lack of a door really inconvenient.

She took out a small scroll and unsealed the contents. It held, along with clothes, a basic cosmetic bag. Sakura laid down the coat on the bed. The hard wooden frame seemed so roughly polished, it surely might itch and turn her skin sore.

Sakura opened the two-sided mirror and set it on her lap, as with her hands she held her hair and started brushing it. She had released the genjutsu. One eye was a bluish shade of green. The other was gray, and the black pupil was surrounded by rings. It was the opposite eye of her brother's, Sasuke: the Rinnegan rested in her right eye socket. Her The Yin seal, the purple diamond which rested on her forehead, was visible as well on the middle of her a tad-bit wider forehead. But it wasn't as noticeable anymore. She hummed, brushing her long, pink tresses, and parted the bangs to the left, holding them in place with a blue hair clip. Afterwards, she released a small amount of chakra through each of her pores.

It was a supplementary jutsu, based on nothing but practicability, the chakra which left the body was destroying away all the dirt, filth and sweat. It was very useful when traveling, you couldn't afford to just go take a shower and risk using scented soap or shampoo, then have your location compromised. This made your body almost odorless.

The pink haired woman concealed her eye and laid down on the bed, on top of the trench coat. She started flipping through the pages of the book.

.

.

_"Welcome, friend. In our latest volume, we cover Solitude. Spatior could not be more pleased to be at the very seat of Imperial power in Skyrim. In the course of our tour, you''ll see that Solitude's riches extend from her people to the history and the architecture that makes up the city itself."_

_._

_._

The Hearth Fire business was slow as usual. Sakura woke up, early in the morning as usual, grabbed her trench coat and wrapped it around herself before walking inside the main hall of the inn. Dagur was up and early, opening the tavern for any weary travelers, and his wife greeted the pink haired woman with a bright 'Good morning!' She sat down at one of the empty long tables and started to eat. The food was a little strange than what she was used to, maybe because Sanji was able to cook gourmet food on a pirate ship, but was still incredibly tasty.

"Good morning, Haran-san. How comes business is so slow?" Sakura asked, smiling amiably. Despite being able to speak Norse well enough, especially with the practice she had lately, reading even more and more books to understand the complicated words, she yet couldn't drop the special suffixes specific to her language. That, and she just happened to be a polite person. Haran made no questions about it. The older woman put the broom down and sat down next to her.

"Winterhold is not the friendliest place to leave in." Haran shook her head. "Our income come mostly from mages, which want to study at the College, and Nelacar who pays his stay regularly. We'd complain that his experiments would scare away the costumers, but it's not like we have many to complain about." Her expression turned serious, with a hint of gratefulness. "Me and my husband want to thank you for offering to find her. He-" Sakura supposed that Haran wasn't using any names since Ranmir was drinking his days at the table opposite from hers. "-is been drinking away all his and his sister's money even since she ran away." She kept her voice lowered down. "Maybe he would be more put at ease if he found out what happened to her. And maybe he'd pay all his debt afterwards."

Sakura took a sip from her cup. All she ordered was water, she wasn't trusting well enough her tolerance to try mead or wine, so she stuck with water. "Can you...tell me anything about her disappearance? It's very important...anything really. Something she said, weird behaviors on her account...anything as such."

"Well...it happened one night. Our inn ran out of Honningbrew Mead, and Ranmir flew into a rage. Isabella ran away to become a thief and make a better living for themselves, with a thief named Vex, who lives in Riften. If anything, she's the only one who can tell you what truly happened."

"So then I should travel to Riften...I see. Thanks a lot for everything, Haran-san. I will make sure I will eventually dig out the truth." Sakura smiled and walked over to the counter.

"Thanks for everything, I'll be on my way then." The blonde man stopped in his tracks and nodded.

"Oh. Anytime. Take the septims in the chest with you. They'll come in handy eventually."

Sakura smiled.

"I will make sure to pay back everything, Dagur-san." But along with the coins, she also took the book from the nightstand. It might come in handy, after all. And the open book in her hands was a dead giveaway she was a strange bookworm.

Sakura put on her gloves and the scarves, after tucking all 153 septims in an inner pocket, and once she stepped her foot outside, she made sure to drop a bluish senbon in the ground.

.

.

_"Solitude's Surroundings:_

_Before scaling to the city, you should be sure to take in the sights. Wander the track that leads down to the docks, and you can stop to enjoy one of the best views of the Great Arch._

_Originally serving as both a landmark and windbreak for Solitude's port, the easily-defended Great Arch also provided an ideal building site for the ancient Nords._

_The city gradually grew to extend across the entire length of the arch. This growth culminated in the building of the Blue Palace, home to the High Kings and Queens of Skyrim. We will visit the palace later."_

.

.

Sakura felt a strong resemblance with her former sensei as she ran through the trees of the autumn forest, calling chakra into her legs. She was running, with her hands occupied with the book she was reading, the book with hard-brown covers, and the map. She had already gotten lost a few times. Sakura has marked the places where has she dropped dropped the senbon. It would allow her to get towards the marked spots faster. Some distances were too wide for her to teleport instantly. But for those close enough, she'd make sure to give everyone a mini-heart attack while emerging from thin air. The thought made Sakura chuckle a little.

But at least she knew she was in the same hold Riften belonged to, after a few hours of wrong turns. The Rift. Sakura could notice the climate change instantly, and was able to discard the scarves and stuff them in her knapsack. And the forest was unbelievably beautiful. So beautiful she couldn't help but stop and pick a few mountain flower bunches. Maybe they had some medical uses and properties, but they looked to pretty. She'd conserve them with chakra so they wouldn't wilt.

No casualties happened. None could anyways. Nobody was able to spot her flying through the trees, and the dirt and cobblestone paths were empty, or at least until now. Sakura stopped on the branch, peeking through the leaves, to see a group of dark robed individuals, leading in chains a ragged looking man. She supposed he was a Nord. The pink haired woman dropped from her hiding spot, she could immediately see that she crossed their path.

"You're interfering with official Thalmor business."

High Elf. Again.

There was something hostile about their stature. And how scared the Nord prisoner looked.

Sakura tilted her head. "Who are you?" She had to be honest, she was hated to be looked down on. Even if the High Elves were usually much taller than her.

"I am a Thalmor Justiciar on important business that you are interfering with."

"Who are the Thalmor?"

The Thalmor agent both looked irritated, yet he decided to continue. She was a foreigner, that was clear. And as long as she had residence in Skyrim, she had to abide by the law. The forehead creases of a Breton lacked, she in no way looked like a Mer, and her appearance was too different to be a Nord or an Imperial, a native of Cyrodill. The round eyes had a slight tilt, the purple forehead rhombus looked to be something more than a decorative accessory or tattoo and the strange hair coloring stood out like a sore thumb.

He wanted to humor her with more information.

"We are special envoys of the Aldmeri Dominion, the rightful rulers of Tamriel. If you'd like I can show you why. If you're smart you'll walk away."

Sakura looked confused.

"But what are you doing in Skyrim then?"

"We're making sure your Emperor wasn't lying to his elven masters when he agreed the Empire would give up false gods and foolish beliefs. Now go away." The Thalmor Justiciar wanted to take a step and walk past Sakura, before the pink haired little nuisance crossed his path again. She wasn't fully satisfied with his answers.

She crossed her arms stubbornly.  
"Do all Thalmor have such a high opinion on themselves?"

The High Elf could barely hold his eyebrow from twitching irritated. He did his best to keep up his cool facade, of someone of his status. "That we are superior to men is an established fact. For example, take this belief in Talos. The "ninth" divine. Heh. Certainly you don't believe such things? Or perhaps there is something you'd like to confess?"

"But what's wrong in worshiping Talos?" Her first question would exactly be 'Who actually is Talos?' She has heard several names used in phrases, replacing the term of 'God' or 'Kami-sama', but she has never heard of Talos before. She has never heard of the others either.

"It's immoral to worship a man. And it's also illegal. A faithful Imperial citizen would know that. Perhaps there's something you wish to confess?" The tilted eyes of the High Elf narrowed just slightly, challenging her to disobey.

"Oh but I have something to confess." Sakura crossed her arms. She looked at him in eye, defying his whole authority built up with a single look. "I'm not a citizen of the Empire. I'm just a traveler. But I'm able to worship whatever God I want, and everyone is able to do so. What right do you have to drag people away like this?"

Sakura swiftly dodged a ball of fire sent by a Thalmor mage. She narrowly avoided the slash of a sword and vanished, before reappearing behind a swordman Thalmor agent. She sent a chakra filled kick to the head, sending her flying and crashing in a tree, the fractured skull ending her life instantly. She landed and took an offensive stance, and counted.

'1...2...3...4...Not bad.'

Her Eternal Mangekyo blazed wildly in her left eye as her hands moved in a  _Tiger_  seal.

" _Mizu bunshinn no Jutsu_!" Sakura called in her own foreign language and three, perfect identical clones to the real Sakura emerged from the water puddles around them, which appeared out of blue.

Sakura took the Thalmor Justiciar as her opponent. Her right hand glowed a deep blue as she parried his own Elven sword. The cuts left by the sharp edge only managed to leave cuts in her gray trench coat, as the tissue of her skin repaired itself immediately. She blocked his arm with her own before sending a kick right to his ribs.

"P-Pathetic human..." Sakura lowered her arm and dismissed her clones. She walked closer. His comrades were laid down on the ground, breathless. The Justiciar was pinned to a tree, held by several kunai she sent in his direction. She wasn't going to put him out of his misery just yet.

"I'm not the one pinned to a tree, you know." She was met with a snort.

"The justiciars will know your face..they'll remember your face and we elves...we have long memories..." Sakura walked closer.

"I'm sorry but you'll have to leave now. You will leave, and you will never touch the Nords again. Unless you want to stay alive." The pinwheel of her left eye spinned wildly, and he fell in a deep sleep.

Sakura sighed and let him go. She redirected her footsteps towards the prisoner, which managed to stay out of the way. The brown haired man let out a sigh of relief as she undid his bindings. She helped him up.

"Talos may guide your path, young lady." He replied, completely grateful. Sakura smiled.

"Please. Tell me about your God."

.

.

_"_ _The Gates of Solitude_

_Entrance to Solitude is guarded by two gates and three towers. The first of these towers, situated at the crossroads, is Sky Tower. It's mostly a lookout, although in times of war, barricades are erected across the nearby road to act as a first line of defense._

_The second tower and first, smaller gate are collectively known as the Squall Gate. Here, attacking armies meet their first real resistance. Last and certainly most impressive is the Storm Gate._

_While Castle Dour, found just within the city's main gate, has always been a massive walled structure, Solitude's outer walls and gates were not added until shortly after the coronation of High King Erling._

_Looking up and to the left of the main gate, you can see a small hint of Erling's preference for a more rounded style of architecture that we will see later in the Castle Dour extension, as well as the interior arch and the windmill._

_Now we pass through the gates and enter the main shopping district of Solitude."_

.

.

"Talos was a real man, known as Tiber Septim. He has managed to unify and conquer all of Tamriel. Prior to his death, he was known to have ascended to Godhood and has been granted the role as the Ninth Divine. He's the God of War and Man and is worshiped for the just ruleship and civil society." The prisoner, later revealed to be named as Vol, drank his tea in one go.

Whether the Nord disliked the idea of having tea instead of a strong mug of mead or not, he refrained from sharing it. He was too grateful for that. He also didn't question how a tea set and a few bags of tea appeared in a cloud of smoke above the scroll laid down by the pink haired woman, filled with peculiar writing.

Sakura set up a small camp for them, and the former prisoner of the Thalmor was more than happy to talk about the God he worshiped while Sakura brewed the chamomile and lavender tea. She had to confess, she picked a few of the lavender flowers and leaves on the way here, and dried them quickly using her chakra. The tea had a bitter but nice aroma.

"I see. But it means that Talos really has become a God. Why would the Thalmor think they're worthy to decide who to worship or not if the other eight divines have already made the choice."

Vol sighed grimly.

"The Thalmor has gotten their claws on the Empire, what's happened. The former High King of Skyrim has signed the White-Gold Concordat which bans the worship of Talos. Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak has bested and killed him in a duel; a duel he was obligated to accept anyways. And he lost."

Sakura blinked a few times.

"The death of a man is never a good thing...but it means he wasn't a strong High King if he lost the duel, right? He also renegaded the God of his people in the favor of the Empire and the Thalmor. This..." She shook her head. "This is madness."

Vol stared at her and sat the cup down.

"You know...you sound more like a Nord than a true Nord does, sometimes..." He chuckled and shook his head. "But yes, that's the belief of the Stormcloaks and Ulfric's supporters as well. Speaking of the Stormcloacks..." He got up. "I have to return to service. I won't forget what happened here, so if you will ever need help with something, I'll make sure to help you. Until then, take this." Vol reached inside his pocket and pulled out a pelicular shaped talisman.

"This is..." Sakura gingerly took the talisman in her hands.

"This is the Amulet of Talos. It has divine properties...I'm going to get another eventually, but you can have mine. That's the least I can do." Sakura nodded and put it on immediately. She hid it in her trench coat. "If you will ever decide to join the Stormcloaks and fight by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak's side, I will vouch for you."

"Thank you, Vol. Take care."

"May Talos guide your path." And with that, Sakura packed the makeshift camp and brushed her coat. When Volt was far enough from her visual camp, Sakura rummaged through her knapsack and got out Signus' blood extractor. She walked towards a random thalmor which didn't happen to have bled to death, and harvested the blood in the machine. She smiled.

'1/5.'

.

.

_" The Well District_

_Stepping inside Solitude's gates, you get your first view of the city itself. Rising tall and proud before you, banners waiving from its crown, is the Emperor's Tower. Home to the Kings of Haafingar before the consolidation of Skyrim and the creation of the Blue Palace, the Emperor's Tower is now used exclusively as guest quarters for Emperors who come to visit the city._

_To your left and right are Solitude's inn and shops. Here can be found some of the finest imported goods in Skyrim. After all, Solitude is a wealthy city with ready access to the major shipping lanes of Tamriel._

_Continuing ahead, you'll come to the ramp that takes you up to Castle Dour. From here, you can truly feel the weight of this stone bastion's looming presence. To the left-most tower, topped by the pointed roof of Erling's extension, was once the castle barracks and jail. Today, the tower is the center of military power here in Solitude._

_Looking right past the looming Emperor's Tower, you can glimpse Solitude's natural bridge arcing gracefully over to the windmill. Built during High King Erling's day, the bridge was said to be used to discretely allow Captain Jytte, the famous privateer, to enter Castle Dour. Some historians claim that she and the High King were simply attempting to keep their business dealings quiet. Others believe the Jytte and Erling were involved on a more personal level._

_At the end of the bridge is the windmill. The tower and the windmill serve as one of Solitude's most recognizable man-made landmarks. The Windmill's power was once used to open the gates to what is now the East Empire Company Warehouse, but today that task falls to the strong backs of the dock workers._

_In the shadow of the windmill you'll find the outdoor market and the well. Here, you can buy a number of local delicacies including famous spiced wine made exclusively in Solitude._

_From here we'll travel up the ramp and into Castle Dour Courtyard."_

.

.

A wide smile spread across Sakura's lips as the gates of Riften were slowly starting to make themselves visible. There was something interesting Sakura has noticed. Each Hold had its own color scheme. The Eastmarch and The Winterhold Hold had both a different shade of blue, which was also visible on the shields of the guards and the cloth which draped over their armor. The Rift's colors were an interesting shade of purple.

Sakura approached the guards, and just as she wanted to open her mouth to ask for permission, the guard stopped her.

"Halt!"

Sakura tilted her head. "Is there...something wrong?"

The guard snorted.  
"You have to pay the visitor's tax, that's what's wrong. 100 septims, nothing more nothing less." Sakura's eyes turned a little suspicious.

"Is that so?" She hasn't been to many cities...that was true. But a visitor's tax was sounding a little too coated to be true. "So I suppose I could call your boss or something and he'd explain to a foreigner like me why should I pay a tax and for what, in the first place." Her eyes turned a little challenging. "It's obviously a hoax."

Something change in the guard's expression, even if it was completely hidden by the helmet. He lowered his voice.

"Fine..fine. Just keep your voice down and get in." The guard opened the gate for her. He never missed the almost triumphant grin on the odd woman's face.

.

.

_"Castle Dour_

_As you enter the courtyard of Castle Dour, you are confronted with the banner of Solitude hanging over the door to what is now Castle Dour proper._

_At the far end of the courtyard stands the impressive Temple of the Divines. The founders of Solitude were deeply devout and Solitude is the only place in Skyrim where all of the divines are worshipped in a single temple. All three of the buildings here are well worth taking a look inside, but only Temple and Castle Dour's military wing are open._

_If you do venture inside the temple, take special note of the alcoves at the front. You can see the empty alcove that once held the shrine of Talos before Talos worship was outlawed._

_From the courtyard, travel out the exit between Castle Dour and the Temple and you'll get your first sight of the Blue Palace. Along the way, be sure to stop outside Bards College, a large building on your left marked by the Flames of Callisos burning beside the steps._

_Named for a famous bard, it is said that as long as the flame burns, the college will stand."_

.

.

Sakura was so engrossed in her new book, it was just wonderful. It was somewhere close to midnight, she guessed, and decided that finding Vex would have to wait until at the very least next morning. The first priority was to find an inn, and all she had was this guide book of Solitude. While she was not in Solitude. Sakura exhaled, a little annoyed. But it was not like Dagur-san or his wife could have predicted she'd need a Riften guide book. Looking at the bright side of the glass, the streets were swarmed with guards and people she could ask for, and she wouldn't have to get lost when she'd eventually reach Solitude. Yeah, it wasn't that bad.

Sakura wanted to stop a guard and ask for something, before getting quickly cut down.

"If it's a bed you need, just talk to Keerava at Bee and Barb. She'll set you up."

She nodded gratefully, smiling.

"Thank you, that's what I was wanted to ask about."

"All travelers do, in the middle of the night."

Sakura picked up pace, looking for the said tavern. Her vision was kind of obscured; the lights were a little too few to try to remember the buildings. But she was able not to miss the sign hung outside the Bee and Barb tavern. She was instantly welcomed with a cozy feeling, as soon as she stepped inside. Despite being midnight, Bee and Barb was one of the few buildings which kept the lights on through the night. She was getting stares and weird looks, but Sakura tried her best to look as passive as ever. She simply smiled and sat down on a bar stool.

"Good evening, I'd like a room please." Ten septims were already prepared to be handed. That was the usual fee for getting a room in any tavern. The barmaid kindly stored away the septims.

"Sure thing." The barmaid was an Argonian woman. "Would you like to try some of our special drinks?"

"Special drinks?"

"Yes, special drinks." Keerava confirmed, noticing Sakura's raised eyebrow. "We mix these on our own; I can sure you'll never see them in any tavern you'll ever cross."

Keerava seemed pretty confident in her and the owner's set of drinks. And the mild alcoholic in Sakura woke up, suddenly seeming interested.

"What do you have?"

"Talen-Jei is especially proud of them." The said Argonian walked over.

"But of course. We serve three of them, in fact. They're my own recipe. Brought them over here from my days as a bartender in Gideon. First is the "Velvet LeChance" which is a mixture of blackberry, honey, spiced wine and a touch of nightshade... perfectly safe, I assure you. Second, we have the "White-Gold Tower" which is heavy cream with a layer of blended mead, lavender and dragon's tongue on top. Last, and only for the bravest of souls, we have the "Cliff Racer" which is Firebrand Wine, Cyrodiilic Brandy, Flin and Sujamma." They sounded...so interesting...all three of them. They were nothing like the ones Sakura has ever heard about, and she was totally dazed.

"I..." She laughed a little nervously. "I'm not sure what should I try really. It's been a while since I've drank...so I'll try the Velvet LeChance, maybe?"

Keerava was more than happy to clean a mug as thoroughly as she could, and fill it up with Talen-Jei's prized drink. Sakura left an additional five septims on the table, before sipping her drink. The taste was sweet, she could clearly taste the honey and the blackberries mixed with the wine, along with a foreign aroma she'd have to point towards the nightshades.

"Well, it tastes wonderful." She smiled amiably. "What's the word around the town?" Truth to be told, she was curious what was going around. She knew she'd have to stick around a little. Finding Vex was one of the main priorities.

The barmaid resumed to clean the mugs, as usual, while occasionally handing out the drinks or food to Talen-Jei to serve to their clients. "The Thieves Guild has been pushing hard to regain a foothold in this city. Rumor has it they're falling apart from the inside."

That gained her attention, and a certain someone never missed how her ears tilted slightly.

"The Thieves Guild?"

"They're vermin... garbage. They're exactly what makes this city such a horrible place to live. How appropriate they should live in the Ratway with the rest of the trash." Talen-Jei commented from behind her.

Ouch.

"The Ratway? Do you have any idea where could I find it?"

"Disgusting. Ruined sewers filled with goodness knows what. There's an entrance down by the canal, but I'd highly advise you to stay ouf of there... its the Thieves Guild's territory." He eyed her suspiciously. "Why would you try to go through that dirt hole?"

Sakura shrugged. "It's promise I'm just intending to keep, that's all." she stretched her back.

"Could you please show me the room? I'm beaten, and I'd like to rest." The Argonian barmaid stopped cleaning.

"Of course, right this way."

.

.

_"Bards College_

_Looking up from the Bards College steps, you can see that the college stands taller than the Blue Palace itself. The bards who train here can be heard throughout Skyrim, singing songs that capture the history of ages. If you get a chance you should be sure to catch the Burning of King Olaf, an ancient festival where "King Olaf" is burned in effigy._

_Continue up the road from the college and you'll reach the courtyard of the Blue Palace, our final destination."_

.

.

The room wasn't much better than what she has rented at The Frozen Hearth, Sakura noted. BUT she had a door. And she was very glad to have that door. Why? Because she could place her itty bitty seals around the place, and overall trap her room. Unlike in Winterhold, where you could count on your fingers the total number of residents and their local clients, Bee and Barb was full. And one could never be careful when living close to someone like the Thieves Guild.

She has heard rumors, whispers and outright screamed declarations how they're all falling apart, from the inside, but you could never be too careful. And by the looks of the city, it was rotten to the core. Sakura could start with the guard at the gate. Who knows how many has he scammed septims and trinkets, people easier to intimidate. At least they were merrier than in those frozen wastelands. Their hearts were easier.

Sakura laid down on the bed, placing her coat on top as usual, and kicked off her boots, opening the book again. There was a feeling she was unable to shake, that she was being watched. Just be cautious, Sakura intentionally slid one of her kunai under her pillow, as clear and visible as possible, so whoever was watching her, would know to take the warning.

.

.

_"The Blue Palace_

_The Blue Palace is home to the Jarls of Solitude, who for centuries have also served as the High Kings and High Queens of Skyrim. The northeast wing, on your left as you enter, holds the living quarters of the Jarl and her court on the top level and various servants below._

_The southwest wing, known as the Pelagius Wing, has fallen into a state of disrepair. Named for the famous High King, Pelagius the Mad, the wing is rumored to be haunted by the king's ghost. The wing has been locked and left alone since shortly after Pelagius's death._

_You should be sure to venture inside the Blue Palace. The grand atrium and court chambers are a sight not to be missed."_

.

.

The first thing in the morning Sakura noticed that she has been absolutely right. A trap was successfully disarmed, but at least half went off and she couldn't help but chuckle sleepy. Whoever decided to visit Sakura during the night, had an experience they would not forget anytime soon.

.

.

_"_ _Other Points of Interest  
_

_Spatior has shown you Solitude in all its grandeur, but there are a few places more to see. The walls of the city are easily accessible and well worth the climbing for the remarkable view. The Solitude Docks are also worth a visit, as they are the largest in Skyrim._

_That's all for Walking the World Volume XI. Spatior does not know his next destination yet, but you can be sure that where he does go he will leave you a record of the best things to see." - Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Spatior Munius - World Traveller_

.

.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I have enjoyed writing it. I have started writing at around 10 AM or something...and now is like...9 PM? I have taken breaks, obviously, but still... xD I started writing as soon as I got over my nasty headache.

What did you think about it? To be honest, I really wanted to add a more Riften-related book quote collection, but I couldn't. How realistic would that be? I literally launched my game, fast-traveled to The Frozen Hearth, walked to Dagur and booked a room. So the description of the room is as accurate as I could write it, and the book found on the table inside the room was exactly that one. Even the number of septims found in the chest is accurate. I'm estimating she has managed to loot a total of 50 septims by the time she has reached the inn. She paid ten to get her room, let's say an additional ten for food and drinks...So she arrived in Riften with a total of 183 septims. About 15 septims were paid to get the room and the special drink.

.

Sakura's Balance: 168 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Potion of Health.

Sakura's Storage Scroll (Total): Kunai set, exploding tags, sealed senbon, shuriken, bandages and wrappings, first-aid kit, several instant ramen cups, cosmetic bag, Akatsuki cloak, Akatsuki ring (Slate blue with the kanji of 'Sky'), both formal, casual and shinobi attire: at least three sets from each.

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Drowned Sorrows, Join the Stormcloaks (Ya know, from when she has talked to Vol)

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): N/A

.

Looks great. Know what? I'm actually going to add this at the end of every chapter. It will keep stuff realistic. Done, I even added the contents of the scroll. I didn't add her any fancy stuff, except for her usual, as her strength relies in her Sharingan, her new-found Rinnegan, ninjutsu and her mountain-crushing fists. I think that's enough, sheesh.

Sakura has the Eternal in her left eye, while the Rinnegan resides in the right eye; opposite of Sasuke.

In case if you wonder who the hell she killed to get the Mangekyo, the answer is relatively simple: her father. She was not alone, but she was able to get his eyes to cure her almost-blindness. I mean...have you seen my fic? She's been using Mangekyo almost constantly.

Sakura's appearance is very similar to the original adult self. Ya know, Adult/Mother Sakura. A few differences: Her hair is long, her eyes are normally bluish green and the facial features are sharper. So is her body shape. But I LOVE Sakura's outfit as an adult. Ya know which one I'm talking 'bout. That sleeveless qipao, long but still exposing her belly button, those calf-length shorts pink pants and the heels. It's one of the outfits I personally classify as casual.

I'm wondering if you guessed who has been giving her creeps this entire time. I mean it's damn obvious they're from the Thief Guild, but who? :3

Vol is not an actual character. Usually you can encounter Thalmor Justicars escorting a Nord prisoner, claiming the said prisoner has information about a cult of Talos. But that prisoner is never named for what I know. So what did I do? I decided to give the poor bloke a name and make him play a little role in the story. The name Vol comes from Elder Scrolls: Online I think? But really, all I did was search up 'Skyrim Nord names' and picked the one which had the less meaning to the game. Just in case somebody mistakes him for another person, even nobody's saying that two people can't have the same name.

All of the characters could be named Attila if one wanted. It kind of reminds me of that Phineas and Ferb episode where in an alternate reality, Doofenschmirtz became the Emperor of the Tri-State Area, and all citizens had to change their names to Joe.

I'm rambling.

Well as usual, leave me ideas if you want certain quests or adventures to be played. I kind of can't wait for the day Sakura's quest log will be so filled up it will take 2k words just for that xD

That's all folks so...

Bye bye til later!


	4. A Chance Arrangement

_Story: The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

_Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

_Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

_._

_._

_"The Thieves Guild of Skyrim is something of an enigma. Within the last few decades, their order has gone from one of the largest, most influential criminal organizations in all of Tamriel to a small group of stragglers barely able to wreak havoc in their home city of Riften. Although evidence that could explain this rapid decline has never surfaced, speculation has run rampant."_

_._

_._

The best chance to find someone in Riften, Sakura guessed, was to ask as many people as possible. Riften was the residence of the Thieves Guild. And Vex was a Thief. And until now, she has managed to get an approximate location of the Ratway. If she was to activate her Sharingan right now, and then look beneath her, she would definitely see blurs of soft blue chakra. But she had to find out more information about the place and the people. Murdering everyone was out of question, no matter how disgusted the citizens of Riften were.

Now that it wasn't as cold as in Winterhold, she decided to revert to her usual, trademark outfit. It consisted of a red sleeveless qipao top that exposed her navel, the back of which carried the Uchiha clan crest and fell to her knees. She also wore a pair of light-coloured pants and high heels. Her bangs were parted to a side and pinned with a red hairclip. It looked much different than what citizens wore, but she couldn't spare the money for a clothing shopping trip.

So the pink haired woman sealed away her trench coat - it was getting pretty hot for her, and turned to walk towards the market place. She had spotted it once or twice while searching for Bee and Barb last night, but unlike then, at this hour it was bustling with merchants and customers alike.

The ground was littered in corners with bedrolls, where beggars usually slept. About four stands rose up with their respective vendors which sold either food, armor, weapons, apparel and jewelry, occasionally selling some miscellaneous products. Her aim was to stop and talk to some people, only to hear a foreign voice but familiar chakra signature behind her.

"Running a little light in the pocket, eh lass?"

Sakura's eyes widened and turned towards the potion vendor. The man had the same feeling, as when she was conversing with Keevara in Bee and Bard. Her eyes narrowed.

"It's you. How could you possibly know?"

The man simply shrugged. He was tall, bearing a strong build, with reddish brown hair and green eyes filled with amusement. It was hard to guess his social status. He was dressed clad in fine clothes, but something about his posture gave him away."It's all about sizing your mark, lass. The way they walk, they way they talk. Yet you don't seem bothered by the lack of coin. However..." Brynjolf couldn't help but let a chuckle escape his lips. "It was pretty impressive how you scared the hell out of Sapphire however. As soon as she touched your door to open it, we had to pick her up from the tavern and listen to her rambling. She's feeling better now."

Sakura frowned. "So she fell into my Hell Viewing Illusion." she crossed her arms. "Well, my wealth is not your business. My only business in the city is finding someone named Vex. They have information about a person I'm looking for." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Useful illusion. Sad it had to be tested on one of our own." Brynjolf smirked. "I could give you information about our little Vex, but it will cost you."

Sakura snorted. "You said yourself, my pockets are 'too light'. What could you possibly want?"

"You see, I'm running some sort of errand here, but I need some extra hands. And in my line of work, extra hands are paid well." Sakura couldn't lie. She could use some more septims...she wanted to get souvenirs after all. And birthday gifts. And nothing could top a gift from a foreign country. "And if the job is done outstandingly, I can tell you where to find Vex. It's important for you to find her, after all, am I right?"

Much to Brynjolf's triumph, Sakura sighed defeated.

"Fine. What do I have to do?"

The man smirked widely. "Simple... I'm going to cause a distraction and you're going to steal Madesi's silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei's pocket without him noticing."

Sakura nodded. "It does sound simple. But why are we doing this to Madesi? What has he done?" she eyed Brynjold suspiciously. He simply shrugged her off.

"We've been contracted to make sure Brand-Shei remember not to meddle in affairs that aren't his own. Now, since we're not the Dark Brotherhood, we're not going to kill him, we're just going to make sure he sits in the prisons for a few days."

"The Dark Brotherhood?"

Brynjolf blinked owlishly. "You really are a foreigner. Look. Just help me with this, and you'll get what you want."

"You can't blame me and my curiosity."

"The curiosity killed the cat."

"But the satisfaction brought it back." Brynjolf wanted to say something but he closed his mouth.

"Just go."

"Fine, fine." He suddenly grabbed her much smaller hand and slid something metallic in her palms.

"The stand and strong box are locked. You'll need these." Sakura nodded and disappeared in the crowd, looking for Madesi's stand. She recognized him as an Argonian jeweler.

Brynjolf watched her depart and started to set his scheme in motion.

"Everyone! Everyone! Gather 'round! I have something amazing to show you that demands your attention! Gather 'round all! No pushing, no shoving. Plenty of room!"

The merchants and clients alike started to gather around Brynjolf's stand. Sakura eyed the crowd and raised an eyebrow. 'I suppose that's why he needed an additional pair of hands...hn.'

Sakura crouched and stalked over Madesi's stand. The Argonian jeweler.

"Come on, Brynjolf... what is it this time?"

"Patience, Brand-Shei. This is a rare opportunity, and I wouldn't want you to get left out."

'So that's Brand-Shei, hm..?' He was a Dunmer, from what has she recognized him. Interesting, instead of the usual gray-skinned dark elves she's seen around, this one had light green skin.

Sakura's hands worked around the pick the lock of the sliding door first. The lockpicks were useful for sure. Sakura never had to pick a lock. She'd just kick the hell out of it. But now, when she needed to be stealthy, this seemed like a useful skill to improve. She cloaked herself with an illusion, so nobody would notice her tweaking around with the lock.

"That's what you said about the Wisp Essence and it turned out to be crushed nirnroot mixed with water!" Madesi exclaimed.

"That was a simple misunderstanding, but this item is the real thing. Lads and lasses I give you, Falmerblood Elixir!"

"Oh come on, are you talking about the Snow Elves?"

"The one and only. Mystical beings who live in legends and were masters of great magic. Imagine the power that coursed through their veins!"

Sakura resisted the urge to chuckle. She'd have to give Brynjolf a few septims if somebody actually would have for that. She opened the sliding door, wiping away the broken lockpicks and started to work on the strongbox. This lock was even more stubborn, and the lockpicks broke easier. But Sakura had the brilliant idea to strengthen them with her Haki.

"How did you get that, then? No one's seen them in years!"

"My sources must remain a secret for their own protection but I can promise that the contents are genuine. One sip of the elixir and your wishes will be granted. Great wealth, everlasting life or perhaps limitless power could be yours!"

'What a troll...' Sakura flickered silently behind Brand-Shei. The said Dunmer felt a breeze behind his back, and Brynjolf almost froze as he turned to look behind him. However, no one could be seen.

"How much does it cost?" Brand-Shei turned back and asked.

"Only twenty gold septims! Hurry before my supply is gone."

"Don't listen to him, he's making this up."

Sakura slipped Madesi's silver band inside Brand-Shei's pocket before body-flickering away.

"Please hurry, I have only a few bottles left!"

"That Wisp Essence didn't help, but maybe this will."

Brynjolf handed out the bottle, and pocketed the septims, looking around. He sighed. "I knew she'd quit." He shook his head and turned to walk back, only to see Sakura leaning against a post.

"She has a name and it's Sakura." The pink haired pellicular woman pulled a smile akin to a grin. "The job's done, the lockpicks are cleaned up, and Brand-Shei must have gotten the message by now. The guards will find the missing trinket, I made it easy to spot."

Brynjolf laughed. "Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go... your payment, just as I promised. The way things have been going around here, it's a relief that our plan went off without a hitch."

Sakura eyed the coin purse and took it, but she still looked at Brynjolf expecting something. He sighed.

"Fine. Head over The Ratway. You might run into some thugs. You'll easily find the door to the Ragged Flagon."

Sakura seemed pleased this time. "But what's happening? Nobody, not even you has a positive view over the guild."

Brynjolf sighed. "My organization's been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that's just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from... if you think you can handle it."

The pink haired woman seemed to consider it.

"I could handle it. I could try to help. But there's something I need to do. If you won't change your mind until I'm back...then I can try."

The answer was pleasing enough. "Alright then. Go finish whatever task you have to do, then come back and look for me in the Ragged Flagon. We'll talk about your future in the Guild afterwards."

.

.

_One theory holds that the Guild suffered a loss - it's strongly believed that their Guild Master was slain by one of their own. This Guild Master, known only as "Gallus," maintained strong ties with many of the influential families in Skyrim. When he perished, those bonds perished with him. Without these bonds, the Guild could no longer safely operate within Skyrim's holds."_

.

.

Sakura let the body of her attacker fall on the ground of the tunnel with an echoing thud. She couldn't help but feel some pity while snapping the necks of the Lowlives which swarmed the Ratway. They were seen as nothing but rats by the citizens of Riften after all. The man who did the mistake to think of Sakura as an easy pray, happened to be an Orc. An Orsimer. And he happened to be incredibly weak, maybe even weaker than the average human. Orcs were supposed to be much larger and even stronger, strong enough so Sakura would have some trouble beating one in a hand to hand combat; no chakra, no weapons, no fancy moves. This orc was malnourished, and for someone like her, he could have barely been registered as a threat.

She took out Signus' device and harvested the Orsimer blood before tucking it back in her knapsack. She stepped carefully, not to step on the dead bodies which littered the floor. She reached for the door and stepped inside the Ragged Flareon. Just like with the Ratway, her whole bright appearance made a stark contrast with the dull ragged tavern. And it brought the looks of the others right on her person, mostly because even after dwelling with all the dirty slums of the tunnels.

The Ragged Flagon was a tavern, completed with a bar and several tables. Thieves and dwellers were sitting around, or having a drink, and unlike the people from above, they were reluctant to talk and stubborn about it.

Sakura could, however, make out one person from the mass, and that was Brynjolf. He had changed out of his fine blue clothes and replaced them by his usual, thief outfit shared by many others, maybe a little different. A woman avoided to make direct eye contact with her, holding an expression similar to fear, and she supposed that was the person named Saphirre. The woman which tried to sneak inside her room.

"Well, well, well. Color me impressed, lass. You're here in one piece, and even more notably, without a scratch. Not even your clothes are dirty after all that filth."

He walked over, clapping his hands slowy.

"Getting here was easy." 'But only because weak men roaming the slums is hardly a challenge.' She wanted to add. She truly felt bad for them. For the second time in her life, she regretted taking someone's life.

"Reliable and headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize, aren't ya? Now that I have whetted out your appetite at the marketplace with our little scheme, I have a second task for you as soon as you're done. I have enough patience." And Brynjolf kept his promise, even more so by calling over a woman.

"I am Vex. Brynjolf has told me you've been looking for me, so here I am. Talk." Vex was a blonde, Imperial thief, one with a no-nonsense demeanor. She looked just like someone hot-headed enough to blow someone to bits if needed.

And meanwhile, to Vex, Sakura couldn't look as future guild member material. And one could start with that obnoxious pink hair -of all colors.

Sakura kept a cool face. "All I need is to know about a certain Isabelle Rolaine. Her lover is terminated without her, and the innkeeper's wife told me she ran away with you." Sakura crossed her arms, expecting an answer, while Vex couldn't help but blink owlishly.

"So you're telling me you came all the way from Winterhold to Riften just to find me and ask about that Breton woman?" She shook her head.

"Do I look like I'm joking?"

"Look, all I know is that she came to us, wanting to be a thief, to earn quick money. But she lacked the necessary traits, and I sent her to Hob's Fall Cave to prove her worth. But that happened long time ago, I doubt she made it out alive..."

"And you sent an inexperienced woman to deal with that alone?!"

Vex's eyes widened at Sakura's sudden outburst. The cave could have been crawling with several thugs or worse...an untrained woman sent in their middle was sure death. And Vex was not used to be yelled at; everyone minded their words around her, and stepped on their toes. And as much as it annoyed her, she was too stunned to speak a word.

"Tell me where is it. If they're keeping her captive...at least there's a chance."

.

.

_"_ _A second theory suggests that the Guild is experiencing some sort of mystical "curse" causing normal activities for its members to become exceedingly difficult. While there is no solid evidence to support this theory, the last two decades have seen an unusual rise in failed attempts by the Guild to execute highly lucrative heists. Reasons for the presence of this supposed curse is being attributed to everything from the aforementioned murder to divine interference."_

.

.

Sakura bit the tip of her thumb and smeared the blood along her arm. As soon as her palm slammed on the ground, a beautiful Ragdoll cat appeared from the thick summoning smoke. The cat was medium-sized, with bright blue eyes and a white coat, with the exception of her paws, ears and muzzle. They were brown. She also had a Konoha hitai-ate tied around her neck, as a collar.

"Sakura-chan? Where are we?" Sakura summoned Chichiro somewhere outside of Riften, away from all the prying eyes. She started running top speed through the trees, and right back to Winterhold.

"We are in Riften, Skyrim. It's a country far way from Fire Country, I know, but I really needed some company and stress relief." Sakura sighed. Chichiro the Ragdoll cat's gaze softened.

"Of course, Sakura-chan. I will let you pet me as soon as we stop somewhere, alright?" Sakura smiled gratefully.

Chichiro's fur was a little strange. The cat was an avid genjutsu user, and she'd send little, barely visible bubbles of chakra on top of her fur. Someone like Sakura wouldn't be affected, but someone without the knowledge of dispelling genjutsu would fall asleep soon after they would pet her. It worked similarly like Temple of Nirvana. Someone like Sakura would just calm down instantly.

"Thank you, Chichiro-chan."

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan." The cat kept following her master through the trees. "It's...a different country...I must admit. Colder." Chichiro commented absently as the trees they had to travel through were getting colder and colder. And more hollow too. Sakura would take out the coat from her backpack and at least wrap it around her shoulders, but she was too determined to find that woman. Maybe there was a chance. That after all this time, she could be alive. Half-dead and maybe in a coma, but still alive.

"Why is it so important for you to help these people?"

"Because.." Sakura shrugged. "I'm not sure myself. When I was aboard as Luffy's First Mate, he never hesitated to help someone, even if he wanted something in exchange. His good heart and intentions rubbed off on me. This woman was that man's treasure. And even if it might be too late...at least he will have a chance to say goodbye."

The cat sighed. "You have a good heart yourself. Don't let anyone change that."

Little did Sakura know, that it will be very hard to keep her promise about that.

.

.

_"_ _In order to solve this mystery once and for all, I've spent the last two years infiltrating the Thieves Guild. Initially making contact with them in Riften proved difficult, as they're quite wary of outsiders, but through repeated efforts I was able to gain their confidence. It's my hope that once I've gained access to some of the guild leadership, I can learn more about their decline and publish a second volume of my work."_

.

.

Sakura sat down somewhere close near the entrance of Hob's Fall Cave. She sat somewhere in the shadows, petting Chichiro, who purred on her lap. She occasionally saw men and women dressed in black robes, walking in and out the cave, but they were unable to detect her. Much to her pleasure.

"What do you think, Chichiro-chan? Should we strike?"

Said cat hopped off her lap and drew a long yawn, stretching her furry body.

"As soon as you're ready, Sakura-chan."

Sakura grinned.

.

.

_"Although helping the Guild perform their petty crimes brands me a criminal, I feel that it's a burden worth bearing. The mystery of the Thieves Guild's fall from power needs to be solved once and for all as a matter of record and as a footnote to Skyrim's history." - Fall from Glory, Nithilis Lidari_

.

.

A/N: Okay. This chapter was shorter. I hope it wasn't TOO short for you. I wanted to keep the Hob's Fall Cave separated. So chapters may be shorter if I keep within a theme, within just a few settings. It's easier to follow and name the chapters as well. Hope it makes sense.

Whoever did and started these missions, you might notice some stuff are different. Like the chance of Isabella to be alive. Welp. Sakura has arrived in Skyrim BEFORE Ulfric was imprisoned and sent to Helgen. Hence why no one is making comments about dragons. The guards would at least.

I think it's obvious that Brynjolf is a potential pair. I simply love his personality. And that Irish accent. He's normally not marriageable in the vanilla game, but modders decided to fix this.

I have something big planned for Sakura in a few chapters.

Now, I suppose we can take a look at the stats.

.

Sakura's Balance: 163 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Potion of Health, Lockpicks (10).

Sakura's Storage Scroll (Total): Kunai set, exploding tags, sealed senbon, shuriken, bandages and wrappings, first-aid kit, several instant ramen cups, cosmetic bag, Akatsuki cloak, Akatsuki ring (Slate blue with the kanji of 'Sky'), both formal, casual and shinobi attire: at least three sets from each.

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Drowned Sorrows, Join the Stormcloaks

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement

.

I think this is it.

Well...how about some feedback now? I'm getting dozens of viewers but no feedback so as long as you keep the beef out the door, I could use some advice.

Bye bye til later!


	5. Frozen Sorrows

_The Pink Haired Pirate: An Old Norse Saying_

_Rated: M for language, future mature themes, violence, gore_

_Warnings: Spoiler alert for Elder Scrolls V:Skyrim_

.

.

_"The designations of Gods, Demons, Aedra, and Daedra, are universally confusing to the layman. They are often used interchangeably due to the arrogance and ignorance of the said user."_

.

.

Brand-Shei looked up from his frown. Just a few hours ago he was caught by the guards and sent for a few days to occupy a jail cell. The guards have found Madesi's silver ring in his pocket. A ring he could not have stolen, he was too engrossed in listening to Brynjolf's declarations of his Falmerblood Elixir.

He snorted. That snake must have cooked something up. He was talking to a pink haired woman before he started parading his bullshit. And to think he fell for it and bought a bottle.

The Dunmer sighed. The breeze he felt earlier. The strange woman used an invisibility potion, most likely.

A guard suddenly walked over to his cell. He was twirling a ring of keys, before picking the right one.

"Stand up. Somebody above must really love you if they wanted you out this early."

His eyes widened as the guard unlocked his cell. There must have been some bribery in the middle. The guards were so corrupt, they wouldn't listen to Brand-Shei's claims that there was no way he could have stolen the ring. It was hidden in the strongbox under his stall and he couldn't have sneaked away to steal it, while he was standing next to Madesi this whole time.

"Really? Who would have done it?"

The guard shrugged. "A young lady with pink hair. But she paid me to keep my mouth shut, I'm advising you to do the same. Just refer to herself as some sort of 'Mysterious Benefactor' and you'll be fine. Now get out of here."

A lady with pink hair? Wasn't a lady with pink hair conspiring with Brynjolf?

The Dunmer obeyed and walked outside his cell.

.

.

_"Aedra" and "Daedra" are not relative terms. They are Elvish and exact. Azura is a Daedra both in Skyrim and Morrowind. "Aedra" is usually translated as "ancestor," which is as close as Cyrodilic can come to this Elven concept. "Daedra" means, roughly, "not our ancestors." This distinction was crucial to the Dunmer, whose fundamental split in ideology is represented in their mythical genealogy._ _"_

.

.

"So what happened with that jeweler then?" Chichiro walked with her master/battle-partner inside the icy caverns of Hob's Fall.

Sakura shrugged. "I bailed him out with the septims I got from the job. Let's face it, the city is corrupted to the core. If anything, that Dunmer must have overheard something accidentally, and Brynjolf's client ordered him to shake Brand-Shei up. And he's not the only one. I have overheard this morning the owners of Bee and Barb complaining about how the Black-Briars rose the prices of the mead, and they'd be in deep shit if the Briars heard they brought a competitor's brand in their inn." Sakura pointed it out.

"But what could you do? It's not like you could just...you know...usurp their politics and interfere too much."

Sakura shrugged. "I'm done with trying to redeem myself, Chichiro-chan. From now on I'm just doing whatever the hell I want to. But I hate the guts of people which just go around, ruining people's lives so they can stay on top. They think they are some sort of Gods. And do you know what Raleigh-san said about the inheritors of the Will of D?"

Chichiro took in Sakura's wide grin.

"I see." The fluffy cat nodded and sighed, returning the grin with a smile of her own. "You just want to ruin their plans because you find it fun."

Sakura petted Chichiro's head.

"I'm glad you understand. I have enough physical strength. If something happens I could just get rid of them. But I couldn't step anywhere if I became a walking nightmare, so I need cash. Septims. Gold. Think you could gather a few cats and help me find stuff like that? Not stolen from cities or villages; they need it more."

"Most likely." Chichiro nodded. "It's a time of peace back home, and a lot of neko-nin are getting bored; they're not complaining they get to nap more than during the way...but they want some action. Including Matatabi-sama. Both her and Richie-sama have been dying for some action lately."

Sakura nodded and hummed. "I see. I will summon Matatabi and Richie as soon as I find a need to. I don't want to level down a forest for nothing." she chuckled. The both of them ventured a little deeper in the cave. As they walked farther, they could hear the clicking of bony heels against the icy floor of the cave, followed by a cackle and an ice spike thrown in their direction. Both Sakura and Chichiro slid out of the way, and Sakura took an offensive battle stance. A skeleton armed with nothing more but an iron sword was followed by a man in black robes, which had a weird green skull pattern painted on top.

"Intruders!" The Necromancer suddenly yelled to alarm the rest of the necromancers which were living with him. Sakura drove her chakra scalpel through the man's torso, and before Chichiro could jump and bite on the skeleton, it let out a cackle before dismembering and falling on the floor.

Sakura took Chichiro in her arms and jumped up on the ceiling. It was hard to get a good grasp on the slippery cave ceiling, but she managed to stick on it just long enough.

Two other necromancers, this time a man and a woman came over to investigate. The fluffy cat gave Sakura's cheek a nudge, to release her on one of their heads. The Ragdoll cats had a little troublesome weakness. When picked up, their body go limp, just like a rag doll. And since Sakura was holding her, Chichiro was unable to move. Sakura nodded and let the cat go, landing on the face of the female Necromancer.

Chichiro hissed.

"Stupid cat! Where the hell it came from!?"

"I don't know!" The woman was trying to pry Chichiro off her face, leaving Sakura enough time to jump down and kick them in their torsos, applying her chakra filled kicks.

The Ragdoll cat shook her fluffy body and followed Sakura deeper in the cave.

"Necromancers, huh? They sound like some of Orochimaru's weird experiments...but they were more successful at least."

If cats had expressive eyebrows, Chichiro would have raised hers.

"Necromancers?"

"Yes, necromancers." Sakura nodded. "The people here have got some sort of chakra as well, but they call it 'mana'. They can do all sort of stuff, including raising a corpse and turn it into your puppet to fight for you."

"I see..."

Sakura spotted a lit table ahead. She took off her knapsack and started stuffing in the loot. She found at least 50 septims in the chest, and a necklace made of silver. She also found several soul gems and potions, and some food as well.

"Do you think we'll find fish here?"

Sakura hummed and hung the bag back on her shoulders.

"Maybe. If not, we'll just catch some later. I'm sorry Chichiro, I will take care of you as soon as we are out of here." Said cat purred in response as she followed Sakura down the slope.

Chichiro swayed her tail angrily and got on her two hind legs. A necromancer and her skeleton were getting nearby.

Ox. Boar. Horse.

Chichiro pressed together her paws.

"Cat genjutsu."

The skeleton dismembered as the necromantress gasped for air. She was looking around. Her mind was wrapped in a genjutsu. She was frenetically freezing everything around her, as the mirage plagued her brain. Several cats were attacking the young mage, clawing at her eyes. Chichiro managed to get an opening and jumped, opening her claws. She slashed across the throat and let the body fell to the ground with a thud.

"Good job, Chichiro-chan." Sakura smiled and looted the body. She found a bunch of septims, about 20, but the spell tome caught her attention. The cover was purple with a weird symbol. She flipped through it.

"What did you find, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura hummed. "It's called Spell Trap. You see, you can trap souls of living beings in the gems we found earlier. And use them to strengthen weapons, tools and armor."

The Ragdoll cat blinked.

"Really? That's...a little horrifying."

Sakura couldn't help but agree. "I don't wish to try these on my own anyways. I'm still hopping from inn to inn, and I doubt that all the innkeepers would approve experiments like Dagur-san and his wife. And I don't think they need another reason to get startled by explosions besides that Altmer mage."

Chichiro walked in front of Sakura, crossing the wooden bridge. She crouched, and Sakura did the same. The wooden bridge ended in a slope which lead to a largely furnished room.

"Take em out quietly?"

Sakura nodded and twirled a few kunai. She launched them silently, carefully, going for quick and clean kills. Before they could register what was happening, their comrades would be already dead. She motioned Chichiro to follow, and execute their usual looting routine. She gathered a total of 60 septims off the corpses. She also spotted a locked chest somewhere against the wall.

"What do you think we'll find here, Chichiro-chan?" The cat followed and pawed at the locked chest.

"How will you open that? Wouldn't it be easier if you cut down the top?"

Sakura shrugged. "Brynjolf-san has handed me a few lockpicks, I'm intending to use them. At least until all of them wear down." Sakura took out a lockpick and strengthened it with her Armament Haki, before working around the lock. The cat watched Sakura work so domestic; it was a sight she was never used to see.

Soon, she managed to open the wooden chest and rummage the insides.

"Wow, they're so pretty!" The cat gushed. Sakura indeed found some valuable loot, like about 80 septims and about 3 sapphire gemstones. They were indeed gorgeous and shiny.

"Indeed." She got up to browse through the books, only to find a few appealing titles: Cats of Skyrim, Enchanter's Primer and The Exodus; the later two being spell books. Sakura chuckled. "I'll be honest. I have never found so much loot since I first stepped on Skyrim. We can sell all the potions or something." The cat also grabbed the satchel.

"I think I found something moving. Come on!" Chichiro started picking up pace, heading towards a smaller opening in the icy walls, dropping the satchel in the process. Sakura chuckled and picked it up for her. Her bag was starting to get a little heavier too. The potions were clicking against each other and at this point silent killing was a little hard, unless she used the necromancers as kunai-throwing posts.

Chichiro battled through the skeletons before Sakura could make it through the slippery slope. The cat was purring pleased on top of a dead necromancer. Sakura knew what was she looking for. She walked over and petted her head. The neck of the man had the arteries slashed by Chichiro's sharp claws.

"Thanks, Sakura-chan. Go loot, I think you might like it what we found here." And indeed, the tunnel ended in a larger room equipped with a lit wooden table, a chair and an alchemy table. She also found a locked wooden chest and a strange case with a shiny jewel.

"Look at this, Chichiro-chan. The stone is really beautiful...and shiny..." Sakura felt herself mesmerized by the beauty. The diamond shaped rosy stone sat on the soft cushion of the box. "How much do you think it's worth?"

"Maybe...maybe mountains of gold!" Chichiro suggested. "But you should take it to someone to appraise it. Maybe a jeweler."

"Hmm...you're right. Let's get out of here."

Sakura looted the remaining coins out of the locked chest and looked for the immediate opening. The room was empty, but still held an Arcane Enchanter and a sacrifice table.

"See, Chichiro-chan? This is what they enchant their weapons with." she sighed. "It's interesting but..I'm not sure how moral is it..."

"If you think about it, you can trap the soul of a loved one and seal it in a necklace or something. It'd be sweet you could carry them around in adventures or something." The cat commented. Both of them started to look for an opening; it seemed that they have hit a dead end.

"Morbidly sweet is the word you're looking for, Chichiro-chan."

Sakura stared at Chichiro and sweatdropped. There had to be some sort of opening. Isabella was dragged here mostly likely. And she must have been killed here too. The blood on the altar was pretty fresh, and judging by a sniff from Chichiro; she'd guess about a few hours.

The cat tugged at some hanging moss leaves, only to reveal a rusty pull chain.

"I think I found it, nya!"

Sakura walked over and smiled. She pulled on the rusty chain, opening a secret doll.

"Well well well..."

A voice echoed from the end of the tunnel.

"The saviors of the young woman have finally arrived...A shame you have come hours too late..."

Sakura's eyes narrowed. This time she equipped herself with a kunai. Both of them walked down the path.

"Silent, are we? You may want revenge for what happened to your friend. But can you get past my traps?"

The voice belonged to a male.

Sakura and Chichiro advanced. The pink haired woman picked up the cat, right before her whiskers were frozen by several beams of ice.

"Sakura-chan? What are those?"

Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm not sure...they seem to be connected to those soul gems." She pointed it out. The gems standing in a small, silvery cup on the pedestals were emitting beams of ice, making it impossible to pass.

"Wait..I think I can pass these. You could too, but maybe you could make use of the soul gems." Chichiro had a point. The cat crawled beneath the beams of ice while Sakura slid her pair of black fingerless gloves on her dainty hands. She swiftly stole the soul gems and walked past the dead necromancer Chichiro just killed. Her paws were a little bloody, she'd have to help her wash them soon.

The tunnel led to a larger room this time.

"Is that..."

Chichiro stopped walking. The room held three persons: two necromancers and their master. But besides them, sat down a dead woman dressed in a beige and yellow dress. Her hair was either silver or a very light shade of blonde, and the forehead bore a few prominent creases.

"Isabella..." Sakura whispered enraged. "What have you done to her?!"

Alistair chuckled deeply. He raised his hand and Ranmir's dead lover started to get up with almost robotic movements. Chichiro took a step back, frightened. The woman's head raised, but the horrorstruck facial expression didn't change the rolled up white of her eyes and the slackened jaw. The back straightened and the woman picked up her own dagger, dropping in an offensive stance.

"Dear Isabella has become my puppet, young lady. You see, we Necromancers look to raise the dead and serve us as allies by our side. They don't disobey, they don't scream, they don't spill our secrets. The conjuration is an art which not everyone can peform easily." Alistair sighed. "But I'm surprised how those monkeys were defeated by a girl and her little Khajit.

Chichiro hissed.

"Never mind that. You won't escape this cave alive. And you won't take what's ours in that fattened little backpack of yours." Sakura's eyes narrowed. The pinwheel of her eye spinned. She dropped the backpack and flashed faster than the eye could blink, but the tip of her kunai was barely touching Isabella's cold throat.

Chichiro moved to leave Sakura an opening. Her aim was to kill the master necromancer after all. Like that, Isabella's soul would be free, and not at his command.

While Alistair used Isabella to try to slash and duck, he attempted to freeze her as well. He was a swift fighter, using Isabella as a meat shield, as Sakura was doing her best to not cut her open. She let out a gasp of pain as a large spike of ice impaled her back.

"Sakura-chan?!" Sakura gasped blood and took a step back. An enraged Chichiro painfully climbed on the necromancer which hit her master from behind and sunk her fangs inside the arteries of the neck, tearing them open.

"Why is the little Khajit fighting better than you? Why is a small cat more of a threat to my men? And most importantly...why are you holding back?"

Sakura snarled and threw the kunai somewhere else. She clenched her fists and dodged Isabella, shoving her out of her way.

"You'd do more damage with your dagger, I can assure you." His hands were ready to form a ward. Sakura grabbed his wrists in a bone-crushing grip. He choked in pain. "Y-You...You won't get anything done with t-this- " Her fist suddenly started to sparkle. An orb of lighting was slowly growing in size in her hand, letting out a deafening chirping sound.

"Do you know what is this? This is the lighting cutter. The technique of my sensei. And this technique will end your miserable life." Sakura pushed her hand through his torso. The death was almost instant and Alistair was left slumped against the wall, bleeding out through the huge gap in his chest. She wiped her hand in the front of his robe.

His two companions weren't as lucky. Chichiro was an elegant cat, but she had an insatiable bloodlust. The two necromancers were still squirming in pain, unable to move as their throats were bleeding out. They soon passed out, and less likely they'll open their eyes ever again.

"She's dead for good...right?" Chichiro sniffed Isabella. She fell down as soon as Alistair died, dropping her dagger in the process.

Sakura nodded and grabbed the piece of paper tucked in the pouch of the woman. She kneed by her side. Chichiro raised her front paws and rested them on her knees. She licked a few salty tears which escaped Sakura's eyes.

.

.

_" My dearest Ranmir,_

_By the time you receive this, I will be gone. I know that it's wrong to mislead you, but I didn't want you to prevent me from going._

_I know it's been hard on you, on both of us, struggling to survive. I hate to see the look in your eyes every time you think about how little the two of us have, and I know you're too proud to ever say anything. So I'm going to make it all better._

_I've talked to my friend Vex, and she's given me some advice. I know how to get something that will allow us to live happily, without ever worrying about money ever again._

_I love you so much, Ranmir. You mean the world to me, and I only want to see you happy._

_Worry not. I'll be home soon._

_Isabelle"_

.

.

Haran caught the glimpse of something pink on the window of the inn. She motioned her husband to come and see, while dropping the broomstick instantly. Sakura was back, covered in snow almost entirely, and she was holding someone in her arms. A woman. Dagur took a step closer, and Sakura gave a frigid smile.

"I'm sorry...I was unable to find her alive...all she wanted was a happier life with her lover...so she deserves a proper burial at home. She was meant to come back." A few tears already froze on her face.

Ranmir pushed everyone out of his way. He walked outside to see what was happening. Dagur made no comments for being pushed aside. Ranmir froze, but took a careful step closer.

"Isabelle...my beautiful Isabelle..." Sakura handed him his dead lover carefully, with a gentleness she wasn't sure she could ever muster. She watched as the man cradled her gently.

"I...Thank you." He replied gratefully. "I don't know how you did it but thank you."

"Don't thank me." Sakura shook her head. "She deserved to be home."

.

.

_"_ _Aedra are associated with stasis. Daedra represent change._

_Aedra created the mortal world and are bound to the Earth Bones. Daedra, who cannot create, have the power to change."_

.

.

"So you're heading back to Riften?"

Haran was standing in the doorway of Sakura's rented room. After all the trouble she's gone into for the sake of their friend, they let her have her room for free this time. And they'd offer even more, but with the low flux of customers, they couldn't afford to. But Sakura made it vocal that she didn't mind. She had left Chichiro slash open the master chest and let her collect about 200 septims while Sakura was taking care of Isabella. She wasn't going to run out of money soon.

"Yes, Haran-san. I have met a few people there which could help me earn some septims without going deep inside caves to scavange for gold."

"We'll never forget how you helped us, I hope you know that."

Sakura smiled.

"Of course not. I will never forget your kindness either."

Sakura was getting ready her coat this time. Last time she was too set on to find Isabella, she has fully forgotten about it, and she arrived back in Winterhold half frozen.

"Then you wouldn't mind one little surprise then."

A discreet smile played on Haran's lips.

"Huh?" Sakura's head titled confused and she got up.

"A friend of us owns a carriage. At least you won't have to walk to Riften. We convinced him to take you there for free."

Sakura couldn't help but smile thankfully. "Thank you, Haran-san. For everything."

.

.

_"As part of the divine contract of creation, the Aedra can be killed. Witness Lorkhan and the moons._

_The protean Daedra, for whom the rules do not apply, can only be banished."  - Aedra and Daedra, Anonymous Author_

.

.

A/N: Sakura's getting a little rich.

In this Extra of the story, I'm really digging for Sakura to settle down somewhere in Skyrim. I can't say I'm sure exactly where and how, but I kind of want to cover up the whole Skyrim experience. My brain won't let me sleep until this story is done so...yea. It's sad.

I'm not sure how rushed this chapter was. I kept rereading, trust me, but for some reason I'm unable to correct shit while I'm using my pc. I can truly correct only when I'm reading on my phone. Don't know why. But if I post using my phone, the app eats away the separation dots and the spaces. It's most likely I will come back and update. No worries.

If you have some problem with the way I'm writing this story, please tell me so I know how to improve. A good review is a review where I can actually learn shit from.

Okay so I kind of estimated the number of septims Sakura has earned. I may have been a little generous, but she should have an additional 410 septims. That's not bad. I also decided not to add the scroll contents anymore. They won't change, no other reason.

.

Sakura's Balance: 573 septims.

Sakura's Inventory: Summoning scroll, several storage scrolls, Boethiah's Proving, Sakura's Journal, Quill, Inkwell, Walking the World, Volume XI: Solitude, Potion of Health, Lockpicks (8), Cats of Skyrim, The Exodus, Aedra and Daedra, Enchanter's Primer, Sapphire (3), Petty Soul Gem (2), Black Soul Gem (4).

Sakura's Quest Log (Started): Discerning the Transmundane, Join the Stormcloaks

Sakura's Quest Log (Completed): A Chance Arrangement, Drowned Sorrows

.

It looks alright until now.

In case you're wondering, you know how Sakura muses over the corruption. Well, it's kind of normal for her to do it. Or to comment and accept the missions. Like as a Dragonborn, it's like you can just walk away from a NPC, but you won't get the gold. The point IS to do the missions, and who the hell would be so generous to take them up without hesitation. It would be story over if she just declined all the missions if you think about it. In the actual game, you don't get to voice too much your choices, even if you do by yourself when playing. At least with Sakura I can do that.

By the way. Once I run out of quests, you can all suggest me mods to try and write based on them. I'm really curious about your thoughts and choices.

I think that's all.

Bye bye til later then! :)


End file.
